Moodulator after effects
by Hannah128
Summary: What I like to think could have happened after the episode Emotion Sickness. Kim and Ron head home, realising that their feelings for each other are real. Some dialogue taken from the actual episode. One shot.


"So…I guess the crush and everything, that was all moodulator, huh?" Ron asked, hopeful that it wasn't.  
"Not everything, there's still fireworks." Kim shrugged.  
"You think so?" Ron perked up, his heart hammering against his chest, bursting to tell Kim how he really felt about her, wishing he wasn't dressed as a pickle right now.  
Kim pointed to the night sky, where a magnificent display of fireworks were going off. Ron's heart dropped into his stomach and he hung his head in disappointment. He closed his eyes as he tried to regain composure. Taking a deep breath he reopened them and looked straight at Kim. He should have found the words earlier to tell her how beautiful she looked tonight, and now it was too late. How could he be so stupid as to think his best friend really viewed him as any more than that?  
"Okay Ron, try and act normal. Kim is just Kim again and things have to go back to how they were yesterday. Just friends." Ron thought to himself.  
"So KP, ready for home? I did promise your dad I'd get you home before your ten o'clock curfew." He laughed uncomfortably.  
Kim hesitated for a moment, her mouth open ready to say something. But she quickly closed it and just nodded at Ron. Walking along the road, they could still hear the distant cries of Dr Drakken as Shego chased after him, still under the effects of the moodulator.  
As they neared the Possible household, they both slowed down their pace, not wanting the night to end just yet. Kim cleared her throat and tried to pluck up the courage to ask Ron the question that was floating around in her head.  
"Erm, Ron. I kinda wanted to ask you something." She blurted out as she shuffled her feet nervously and looked at the ground.  
"Go ahead KP, you know you can talk to me about anything."  
"Well, it was about what you said earlier, you know, right before the moodulator went crazy and everything."  
"Yeah, go on."  
"Well I was just wondering…I mean, you broke up with me. Would dating me really be that awful?" Kim struggled to bring her large green eyes up to meet Ron's brown ones.  
Ron cupped her face in his hands and looked straight into her eyes, searching for clues as to how she felt.  
"Kim, dating you could never be awful. You're the kindest, smartest, most badass superhero in the world, and the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Kim blushed and tried to look away, but Ron wouldn't let her. "No, seriously, don't let anyone ever tell you different. You're Kim Possible, and you can do anything. Including getting whatever guy you want to fall madly in love with you. The only reason I broke it off was because I was afraid of changing anything, of risking our friendship. I never want to lose you as a friend, KP."  
Kim bit her lip, and just continued staring into Ron's eyes, seeing the sincerity of his words. After what felt like hours she blinked and made herself come to her senses.  
"Well, thanks Ron, for, you know, clearing that up, and stuff. Erm, gosh look at the time, my dad's gonna be so mad if I'm late back. We better hurry."  
"Yeah, yeah of course. I mean, anytime KP. You know I'm here for you, trusty sidekick and all that. Yeah, your dad was pretty scary earlier, I don't wanna make it worse."  
And so they set off once more. As they walked up the driveway to the house, Kim paused.  
"None of the lights are on, that's weird. Mom and dad usually go to bed later than this. In fact, their car isn't parked outside either. Where are they?" She unlocked the front door and switched on the lights, shouting out for her parents. "Mom? Dad? You home?"  
Just then she noticed a note taped to the banister, she plucked it and started reading.  
"Kimmy, Jim and Tim had a slight accident with one of the rocket prototypes your father brought home and have some minor third degree burns. Taken them to the hospital and plan on operating. What's a little skin graft when I work with brains everyday? Anyway, don't wait up, may be gone a while. Love Mom."  
Underneath that was a small addition in her father's handwriting.  
"PS don't even think about having any boys over, Kimmy cub. That means you, Ronald!"  
Kim turned to Ron. "Looks like my parents are gonna be gone awhile. Guess it makes a change that I'm waiting for them to come home rather than them waiting for me to get back from a mission."  
"Haha yeah I guess it does," Ron laughed nervously. " Hey KP, you mind if I grab a pair of pants before I head home? I really can't be bothered explaining to my mom how I lost yet another pair."  
"Yeah, there's a few spare ones in my mission cupboard if you wanna come get them."  
So they trudged up the couple flights of stairs to Kim's bedroom, and she opened the wardrobe door before proceeding to type in a code and place her hand on the palm scanner to get into her mission room which held all her gadgets so that Jim and Tim couldn't get their hands on them. She rifled around before appearing again holding a pair of men's pants, similar to the ones Ron was wearing earlier before Shego attacked them.  
"Here you go, Ron."  
Thanks, KP." He said, slipping out of the pickle suit and into the pants. "Guess I'd better be on my way home now then." But he didn't make any move to leave.  
Kim inhaled a deep breath and took a long look at Ron, really noticing for the first time how cute those little freckles looked with his scruffy blond hair, and how easily she could lose herself in those chocolatey brown eyes of his.  
"Or, you could, you know, not. Go home, I mean." She blushed like mad, suddenly unable to look Ron in the eye. She felt him walk up to her, felt his breath on her face, but couldn't bring herself to look up at him. He put one hand on her waist, pulling her nearer to him, and the other hand under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his.  
"You know, I'd like that. A lot." He gulped loudly. He brought his lips down to meet hers, pausing just millimetres away, waiting for her to let him know this was ok. She moved that last little distance to meet him, and finally they were kissing.  
Ron was overjoyed. He couldn't believe he was getting to kiss Kim again, knowing this time that she really wanted it, wanted him. Her lips were unbelievably soft, and they tasted so sweet, he was truly in heaven. He moved a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him, so their bodies were touching all the way down and he could feel her every curve pressing into him.  
The kiss soon started to heat up, and he began to explore Kim's body. How soft her skin was as he ran his hands down her bare arms, the sumptuous slope from her waist out to her hip, how light she was as he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently.  
Kim wrapped her legs round Ron's body and pulled her down to meet him. He was worried that she'd notice just how excited all this was making him, but when she started to slowly grind against his hardness, he stopped thinking.  
He broke the kiss momentarily, only to pull his sweater over his head and throw it to the floor, before returning once more to Kim's addictive taste. Shivers ran down his spine as she took her turn in exploring his body, sliding her hands up and down his biceps, back and chest, before reaching down and unbuttoning his pants. Ron pulled back.  
"Are you sure this is what you want, KP?" He didn't want to push her any faster than she wanted to go.  
Her flushed face glowed with happiness, her swollen lips breaking into a wide smile.  
"It's not as if I've never seen you in your underwear before, Ron. You lose your pants in public at least once a week." She giggled, as Ron buried his face into her neck in embarrassment.  
"Don't remind me! Why does it always have to happen to me?" he whined, nibbling at her neck and collarbone before returning to look into her eyes. There was a sparkle there that Ron had never seen before. Kim bit her lip.  
"Well, this time, I'm happy it's you. This is what I want, Ron. I…I love you."  
He gazed at her for a moment, taking in every detail of her beautiful face.  
"I love you too. I think I always have." He kissed her tenderly, caressing her cheek before reaching round her back and slowly unzipping her dress. As he pulled the fabric down over her shoulders, he peppered her skin with little kisses, making sure she knew just how much he loved her.  
He slipped the dress down to her waist, stopping to gaze at the sight before him. He'd daydreamed many a time about what Kim would look like in her underwear, but he couldn't quite believe that what he was seeing now was real. The sight of her modest but still beautiful bust in her lacy black bra was breath-taking. He leaned down and placed a kiss where a cute little pink bow was, right between her breasts.  
Ron stripped his t-shirt off, leaving his torso bare, and kicked off his already unbuttoned pants. He kissed Kim with renewed passion, cupping his hands on her breasts and gently squeezing them. She arched her back and moaned in pleasure as he took one of her nipples between his fingers and pinched it through the thin fabric.  
He reached around her body and fumbled with her bra strap, trying unsuccessfully to take it off. Kim just laughed and reached back to help him, undoing the strap with ease and throwing the bra to the floor. He gazed at the glory that were her naked breasts, grabbing a handful and squeezing in delight and wonder, before placing his lips over one of the delicate pink buds and sucking. Kim gasped with sheer pleasure and this caused Ron's cock to throb harder with desire.  
He slid her dress off the rest of the way, and trailed kisses down her stomach until he reached the flimsy fabric of her knickers. He hooked his fingers down the sides and gently began to pull them off Kim's body. With a feather-like touch he ran his fingers down the inside of her thighs, causing her to lift her hips in pleasure, allowing him to take her knickers off the rest of way, adding them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor of her bedroom.  
Ron knelt on the bed above Kim and simply took in the sight of her completely naked body laid underneath him. She looked up at him with pure love in her eyes, and he knew what she wanted.  
He jumped off the bed and retrieved a condom from the pocket of his pants, hastily stepping out of his boxers before returning to his beautiful girl.  
"Can I…can I put it on you?" Kim asked, suddenly shy as she noticed just how aroused Ron was. All Ron could do at this point was gulp and nod dumbly. Kim sat herself up and took the foil package from between Ron's fingers, stroking his masculine hands with her own delicate fingers as she did so.  
She ripped it open and slowly rolled it onto his large and erect member. Ron gasped at this never before felt sensation, and gripped onto Kim's shoulders as he fought to keep control of himself. After a little while, Kim was satisfied that the condom was fully on and gazed up into Ron's eyes. He could see the lust shining out of her, and wrapped his arms around her slight body, laying her back down against the pillows. He ran his hands down her body once more, reaching her knees and spreading her legs out. He looked up at her face again, checking that she was happy for him to go ahead. She nodded at him, smiling, but with a hint of nerves too.  
Ron positioned himself ready between her thighs.  
"I'm so sorry KP, but this is gonna hurt a bit. I'll try and go slow ok? And you just let me know when you're comfortable." Again, all Kim could do was nod.  
Ron eased the tip of his erection into Kim's awaiting folds, and was amazed at just how tight it was. He plunged slowly further inside, and Kim lifted her hips to meet his. As he slipped deeper and deeper, he met a little resistance. Kim whimpered and tensed up, and he hurriedly kissed her, apologising for hurting her. Suddenly, he was all the way in.  
He gulped and tried to remain perfectly still, giving Kim time to get used to something so big inside her. As her body slowly started to relax, she un-scrunched her eyes and looked up at Ron before saying,  
"Ok."  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief, he wanted to move so badly. He slowly dragged himself back out nearly all the way, almost overcome by the sensations it sent through his body, before thrusting back in, causing both him and Kim to gasp in pleasure.  
He carried on in this pattern, slowly getting faster, and thrusting in a little harder. He wasn't going to last much longer, but he wanted to try and make sure Kim was satisfied before he finished. He reached a hand down and rubbed her clitoris, causing Kim to emit a breathy moan of ecstasy. He started to move faster, and he could feel her inner muscles start to tighten around his dick. He couldn't hold out much longer, and his movements started to become erratic, pumping faster into Kim as he came to orgasm.  
With one last push they went over the edge together, calling out each other's names before collapsing, sweaty and satisfied.


End file.
